


KaDr (Snow Day)

by AngieImagines



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib doesn't know how to cope, Fluff and Angst, KADR, Keef helps, M/M, Snow Day, Two idiots fall in love over missing zim, Zim is gone, bad pacing and plot, idk lol, idk what to tag?, invader zim - Freeform, just a warning, just enjoy this i guess?, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieImagines/pseuds/AngieImagines
Summary: Keef and Dib ditch detention together and along the way they figure out some of their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Dib/Keef (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	KaDr (Snow Day)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So, this is probably my worst story as of now. It's kinda just, really bad. Please don't judge it too harshly either. I suck at writing and I am trying my best!

Dib sighed, staring blankly out the dirty classroom window, fluffy snow gently falling from the deep gray sky. Winter had just begun, and this month marked the 2 year anniversary of Zim leaving earth. Dib had always told Zim he wanted him gone, sure, but once his words had finally come true, he was more than devastated. His one purpose, his one goal, his one friend. Gone without a trace. Even his stupid looking house had disappeared into thin air. 

Dib could feel tears try and force their way out of his tear ducts, but he refused to let them spill out. He didn’t need all of the other people in detention to bully him for crying. Again… 

Dib turned around, ripped away from his thoughts at the feeling of a crumpled paper ball being thrown at his average sized head. He glared at a few people before he finally found the culprit of the crime. It was Keef. That stupid ginger was giving him an all too happy smile. Dib grumbled and glared daggers at Keef before picking up the piece of paper and unraveling it. The note read as such:

“Hey! Let's ditch this joint! The supervisor is asleep and I'm tired of sitting here!”

Keef winked at Dib suggestively before getting up from his seat and walking over to one of the windows.

“Keef what the hell are you doing?! Are you TRYING to get us more hours here?!” Dib exclaimed, giving the red haired boy an all too confused look.

“C’mon Dib! Are you in or out!” Keef opened the window vaulting his legs over it and sitting on the ledge while he waited for Dib’s response. Dib let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and getting up from his seat.

“Keef… If I do this with you, will you PROMISE not to bug me for the rest of the semester?”

Keef giggled, his smile never faltering. 

“No promises!” 

Dib grumbled. 

“Whatever…” 

The pair climbed out the window, not even taking a moment to glance back at their sleeping classmates.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keef and Dib ran until the skool was no longer in sight. Finally stopping to catch their breaths. 

“Keef…” Dib panted, “This is by far the stupidest idea you have had today…” 

Keef frowned for a moment before another smile lit up his face as he giggled. 

“C’mon buddy! Stop being such a debbie downer! We are free, lets have some fun!” Keef gently elbowed his “friend” and ran off again, giggling and playing in the snow like a child. Dib sneered at Keef before walking over to him. 

“Seriously, THIS is what you consider fun?” Dib crossed his arms, his facial expression hard to read. Keef smiled gently, picking up a snowball and holding it in his hands.

“Sure I do! Lighten up a little Dibby!” Keef promptly threw the powdery ball at Dib’s face, the white sphere exploding on impact. That was it, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Dib promptly wiped the melting snow off his face, aggressively shoving Keef into the blanket of snow below him. He then stormed off, leaving nothing but footprints in the freshly laid snow.  
Keef eventually stood, following Dib close behind with concern plastered on his face.

“Dib! Wait! Did I do something wrong?” Dib stopped in his tracks, turning around and meeting face-to-face with Keef.

“Yes! You are always doing SOMETHING wrong! Read the fucking room, Keef! I’m not in the mood for your shit today!” Dib snarled, his eyes merely slits behind the round frames of his glasses. Keef frowned once more, but this time it stayed on his face.

“Dib, what’s going on with you? You haven’t been acting like yourself lately!” Dib grabbed Keefs arm roughly without saying a word, pulling him along. The two eventually made it to an empty lot where a brightly coloured house used to sit. Keef looked confused.

“You see this, Keef? THIS is what’s wrong!” Dib pointed at the empty lot, a frown plain on his face. 

“But… there isn’t anything there…” Keef said this almost in a whisper, his confusion growing even more as he stared at the empty lot. 

“Exactly! There SHOULD be something there! ZIM should be there! But he’s fucking not! He's… he’s not even there, Keef…” Dib turned away looking like he was about to start crying. Keefs face finally lit up in recognition, the pieces of the puzzle finally coming together. 

“You miss him… don’t you, Dib?” Dib didn’t even need to answer. The answer to the question was right there on Dib’s face, tears threatening to spill from his glossy eyes. Keef sighed, gently resting his hand on Dib’s shoulder. 

“C’mon Dib, let's get out of the cold…” The two of them said nothing as they slowly but surely walked to Dib’s house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair sat down on Dib’s couch, ignoring Gaz as she mumbled some threat and walked up to her room. Dib still didn’t have the guts to look at Keef, his eyes wandering elsewhere. Keef sighed again, placing his hand on top of Dib’s and smiling gently at his friend. Dib eventually turned to look at Keef, his eyes watery as he finally let the dam break. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he let out hiccuped sobs. Keef’s eyes widened, at the reaction, making his way to hug Dib. Before he could even complete the action however, Dib had greedily wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

“I miss him so much, Keef… you have no idea…” Keef rubbed reassuring circles on Dib’s back, hugging back just as tightly.

“I… I think I might have some Idea of how you feel, Dib…” Dib pulled away from the hug just enough to look at Keef’s face.

“Listen Dib, I might not know how bad you feel about all of this, but I do know one thing.” Dib frowned, wiping his eyes.

“And what’s that, Keef?” Keef smiled.

“I miss him too. Even if Zim never liked me, I always thought he and I could be friends. Even if Zim is gone though, I just want you to know something.” Keef gently cupped Dib’s cheek in his hand, his smile still on his face. 

“You will always have me, Dib.” Dib placed his hand over Keef’s looking deep into green eyes as he closed the distance between them, locking their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss. Keef’s eyes softened as he returned the kiss, gently wrapping his arms around Dib’s neck. 

The two of them pulled away from the kiss, closing their eyes and touching their foreheads together. No matter how much they missed Zim, they did realize one thing. 

They had each other, and they both knew they could get through this pain together.


End file.
